Midnight Moments
by You.Are.Me
Summary: While on an outing with his master, Sebastian is left alone and runs into a certain reaper. Will Grell finally succeed in getting the demon's attention? SebastianxGrell, hints of SebbyxCiel


Just a little oneshot between Sebastian and Grell- I think I like them together best, but in the story there are hints of SebbyxCiel too. So, enjoy!

~SGSGSGSG~

Sebastian was perched silently beside the small, street store, a creaky sign above his head reading in rusted black letters 'Toys and Trinkets'. It was late and the narrow alley was empty, leaving Sebastian with nothing to do while he waited for his young master to finish his business.

Ciel had hesitated before heading in to the little shop a few minutes earlier.

"You should wait out here, Sebastian."

The butler had frowned.

"Master?"

Ciel glanced over his shoulder, before replying somewhat quietly

"Lizzy has a habit of popping up when you least expect her, and I'd hate for her to see…"

Sebastian had to restrain from smiling in amusement at his young master. Ciel may often appear cold hearted, but Sebastian often caught glimpses of a much different side to the boy- a side that went to great lengths just to keep his fiancé from spoiling her birthday present.

Unfortunately though, Ciel's cute antics had now left Sebastian alone and without anything to do. The alley was still and quiet, save for the incessant creak of the store sign, swaying in the night's breeze. Sebastian was watching a strip of silvery moonlight creep slowly towards him as the moon continued to rise in the dark sky, when suddenly a figure stepped into the light.

"Oh, Bassy~!"

Sebastian sighed, exasperated.

"You _must_ be kidding…"

Grell grinned, striking a pose.

"No joke- fancy meeting you here, my beloved Romeo! I thought I smelled something sweet~…"

Sebastian didn't bat an eye, but instead looked the reaper over skeptically.

"I am just as surprised- are you not being for messing up your assignments…?"

Grell grinned and clung to the man, who only rolled his eyes.

"I'm off house arrest for good behavior, but I've been stuck with all the boring jobs- just collected the soul of some old coot who had a heart attack…"

The red head pouted as Sebastian detached himself with a sigh, though having no more to say than a weary

"Grell…"

The reaper planted his hands on his hips, red eyes blinking up at Sebastian.

"What's this? The great Bassy, in a bad mood? Or maybe it's a good mood, since you're barely pushing me away!"

The butler shot him a look and replied shortly

"If you are not gone before my master returns I will surely be ordered to kill you…"

Grell simply bat a hand, grinning.

"Master this, master that… It's just us right now, my dear Bassy~!"

Sebastian hesitated and Grell took advantage of his weak moment, moving behind the butler to drape his arms around the demon's shoulders, murmuring in the demon's ear

"You never stop thinking about that kid, do you- some may call it dedication, but I see something else in those eyes when you look at him…"

Sebastian hummed with agitation and shrugged Grell off, but the reaper knew he had the advantage and continued, twirling a strand of the man's hair around his perfectly manicured finger.

"I'm only saying, he's human, and he's thirteen. You're never going to have him the way you want- and the restraint must be _killing_ you…!"

Grell leaned down to smirk in Sebastian's face, seeing that his taunting was taking an effect on the man.

"You don't have to hold back anything with _me_…"

Sebastian wouldn't look Grell in the eye and, throwing caution to the wind, the reaper leaned forward and captured the butler's lips. Sebastian stiffened but remained still and Grell, suddenly realizing he wasn't being pushed away, eagerly pressed forward for more. Sebastian suddenly was kissing the reaper back just as deeply, unable to ignore how badly he needed this any longer.

It was true, he hadn't done anything like this since he had come to be Ciel's servant- but now he was starving, and this reaper was awaking something in him he had been working to keep dormant all this time. The red head was right, after all- Sebastian did not need to restrain around him the way he needed to around his master and so, for this moment he embraced these primitive feelings, feeling _alive_ again.

Grell nibbled sensually at the demon's bottom lip who growled into the kiss in response, pressing closer. Grell knotted his hand in Sebastian's hair as he kissed him, unable to contain his excitement: he finally had gotten Sebastian, even if it was mostly through guilt. The experience was even more electrifying than the reaper had imagined- Sebastian was like an animal, unable to be tame in his work as he kissed the Grell breathless, a hand on the red head's hip pressing him to the brick wall, another hand at the back of his neck holding him firmly against the demon's lips.

Thoughts and feelings were racing through Sebastian's head, making nothing clear except how badly he needed to continue this, it seeming impossible now for him to control these feral feelings that had consumed his whole being. Then suddenly, as though he was right there though Sebastian knew he was still inside, his master's voice seemed to ring out:

"Sebastian-!"

Like a splash of cold water the call seemed to clear his over-heating mind, and Sebastian tensed suddenly, pulling away to gasp

"I have to go- my master-…"

Grell shook his head with a defiant "No way!" and tried to pull him into another kiss, but Sebastian stepped away, having become his master's butler once more, the burning animal from moments ago having woken up. The reaper sighed, grumbling

"Fine- go see why the baby's crying…"

Sebastian was already adjusting his ruffled jacket and heading for the storefront as if nothing had happened when Grell called with a grin

"I won't forget this, Bassy~! It's obvious you need me, so I'll be back!"

Sebastian worked his hardest to disregard the promise, hurrying into the shop and locating his young master in the front, staring frozen at an old man behind the counter who was passed out and presumably dead. Sebastian remembered what Grell had said earlier about the 'old coot' he had collected the soul of, cursing the reaper for causing his master this kind of trouble.

"It appears he has suffered a heart attack- come away from there, master…"

Sebastian led the shaken boy away from the scene with a sigh, offering comfortingly

"He was old, these things do happen… I will call the authorities when we get home…"

Ciel hesitated, looking down at the package in his hands. Sebastian peered at the thing before quirking an amused brow

"A doll for Lizzy, then?"

Ciel cursed, then scowled up at his butler.

"Well now I can't get this- you've ruined the surprise!"

The boy, ever stubborn in his pursuit of secrecy, ditched the package. And as Sebastian held the door for his master he peered out into the night, wondering if Grell was out there somewhere watching them. He scanned the shadowy rooftops carefully but saw nothing, he and his master the only two disturbing the night's peace. But as the pair made their way down the deserted alley, over the soft nighttime breezes and creak of the store sign Sebastian swore he could hear laughter, a shrill laughter tickling at his ears one moment and swallowed into the darkness the next.


End file.
